Tokyo Ghoul Highschool
by Anime Mystery Girl
Summary: Touken and Ayahina! Also I made Yoriko and Hide a couple! STORY ON HOLD


Hey guys! It's my first story so please be nice, if you don't mind! ^_^

Oh and Touka and Kaneki are going to be the same age, and maybe a little OOC...

Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul does NOT belong to me.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was Touka Kirishima's 3rd and, thankfully last, year of highschool and of course she was happy , she needed a break from all that studying she did. As she walked into her classrom, she looked for best friend, Yoriko. When she spotted her. Touka sneaked behind her and put her hands over Yoriko's eyes.

"Guess who?" Touka said trying to change the pitch of her voice.

"Touka?" Yoriko answered. She turned around and hugged her best friend. "I haven't seen you all summer! Where were you?" she asked.

"Sorry about that, Yoriko. I went to Akahibara to meet someone." Touka answered. As soon as Yoriko heard the word _someone_ she immideatly went to teasing mode.

"Really? Who did you meet? she elbowed her purple haired best friend.

"It's not what you think. I just went to meet my brother and help him pack, cause he desided to move here." Touka said bluntly.

"Oh." Yoriko said, dissappointed. She was hoping her BFF finaly got a boyfriend after all these years being single.

"Ok class! Get to your seats!" the teacher said as she walked in. Everyone did as they were told and went to their seats. Touka sat in the second row from the back, next to the window (A/N: typical anime XD) and Yoriko sat beside her.

"My name is MS. Misaki and I will be your teacher. To start off, we have a new transfer student. Please come in." Ms. Misaki said, as a boy with unusual white hair walked in.

"Would you mind introducing yourself." she asked, well it sounded more like a command than a question.

"Of course. Hello, my name is Kaneki Ken. Hope we can get along." Kaneki said, bowing.

"Alright please take a seat over there." Ms. Misaki told him, pointing to a spot at the last row, next to the window (A/N: XD). He did as he was told and sat there.

After calss, everyone went to talk to their friends, but Kaneki just sat there at his desk. He new he probably won't make many friends, if any, just because of his hair color. As he sat there, staring out the window, a boy with blonde/yellow hair walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. Kaneki snapped out of his daze and looked at the boy.

"Hey! I'm Hideyoshi Nagachika, but you can call me Hide." the blonde said, extending a hand. Kaneki looked at the hand for a second and then shook it.

"Nice to meet you." he said.

"So, I'm guessing you probably don't know anyone here." Hide guessed, and he guessed correctly.

"No, I don't." Kaneki answered.

"Then let me introduce you to my friends." Hide said, motioning for Kaneki to follow. Kaneki got up and followed him. They walked up to a couple of girls.

"Hey ladies!" Hide called out as he walked up to them, Kaneki following.

"Hey Hide!" the girl with orange hair skipped to him and hugged him. (A/N: Also I made Yoriko and Hide a couple :3). A girl with purple hair followed, but she did NOT hug him.

"This is Kaneki, as you alredy know." He said gesturing to Kaneki.

"Hello." Kaneki waved.

"Hi! I'm Yoriko!" the orange haired girl said as she walked up to him and shook his hand excidedly.

"I'm Touka." the purple haired girl said.

"Nice to meet you both." he smiled.

-After School-

Kaneki was at the shoe lockers changing his shoes. Hide came up to him.

"Hey, dude. Are you free?" he asked.

"Um...yeah, why?" Kaneki asked.

"Great!" Hide exclaimed and dragged Kaneki out of school.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Well, that's it for this chapter! Hope I did ok! Also, sorry for any mispellings and punctuation. Please review!


End file.
